<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snorytime by Nenchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917504">Snorytime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen'>Nenchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auntie Thief Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Aziraphale and Crowley only mentioned, Baby Speak, Baby speech, Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Storytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The snabies need to sleep, and Nikola volunteers to tell a bedtime story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auntie Thief Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wiggleverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snorytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in an hour like someone possessed by tiny adorable demon children. Have fun :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>It was a dark and story night.<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup></p><p>Five little snakelets were home alone, since their much-loved fathers had left for something called “date night” and thus had left their poor, innocent children at home. With their babysitter. </p><p><a id="return2" name="return2"></a><a id="return3" name="return3"></a><a id="return4" name="return4"></a><a id="return5" name="return5"></a>It had been a fun evening, all things considered. They had gotten good food.<sup>[<a href="#note2">2</a>]</sup> Watched a movie.<sup>[<a href="#note3">3</a>]</sup> And played a lot.<sup>[<a href="#note4">4</a>]</sup> And now it was time for sleep. But oh no! None of the snakelets were tired!<sup>[<a href="#note5">5</a>]</sup></p><p>So, of course, Lucy had suggested a bedtime story. And that was it, the perfect opportunity for Nikola.</p><p>“Auntie Thief, I wanna tell story!!”</p><p>Lucy blinked. Thought a bit on it. Blinked again, because blinking is an autonomous bodily function not always related to one’s state of puzzlement.</p><p>“That sounds very nice honey. Let’s get cuddled up first and then you can start, ok?”</p><p><a id="return6" name="return6"></a>She took a blanket and got under it, forming a sort of nest-adjacent pile on her stomach between her arms, where three of the snabies took residence. Junior, like so often, perched on her shoulder instead, like a pirate-parrot. He liked the vantage point and the possibility of whispering secret things to each other.<sup>[<a href="#note6">6</a>]</sup></p><p>“Nikola is really good storytell. Yesterday they tell story of duck!”</p><p>Lucy chuckled softly. </p><p>“Sounds like I am in for a treat then. Nikola, do you want to sit with your sniblings or somewhere else?”</p><p>“I sit on knee! Is like stage! Well, world is stage, but knee is good stage.”</p><p>Barely suppressing a snort, Lucy gently placed them in their chosen location. These children and their way too vast knowledge.</p><p>“Ok, I start now!!”</p><p>Nikola turned their little head, fixating everyone with a piercing gaze that screamed “be silent and pay attention!”</p><p>“Oki. Once upon a time…”</p><p>“No!!! You’re telling story wrong, it was yesterday!!! Wait it yesterday of yesterday???” Junior interrupted, confusedly.</p><p>“Is other story! Let sibling talk!”</p><p>Lucy could feel Junior pouting and gently pet him with one finger. He snuggled into the dip of her neck in response, mood instantly better.</p><p>“Once upon a time….” Nikola started again, fixating Junior with a sassy look. </p><p>When no interruption came forth, they continued.</p><p>“There was a nuggest. It was chimkin nuggest. But not ANY chimkin nuggest! No. Chimkin was the crunchiest and goldenest and most deliciousnest in whole of land. Land was fantasy land with many nuggest! So chimkin was special. But chimkin was all alone. And chimkin knew, not long outside of freezer until spoiled and green and not crunchy anymore. So chimkin had to go on epic quest to find one true love…”</p><p>They paused dramatically for effect. Siblings hanging onto their every word, fascinated.</p><p>“SNABY!”</p><p>The audience cheered. Lucy smiled. Though, according to Faela this was really more of an unhealthy relationship, with too much indulgence on the snabies’ side. Well, better in a story than in a stomach.</p><p>“So, chimkin got lumch, and armor and sword and went on to search for snaby. First needed to know: where snaby? So go to ask in village. Village full of other nuggest. They say something eating nuggest in mountain. Could be snaby. So chimkin go up mountain to look and finds two nuggest about to be eaten. But it was NOT A SNABY!!”</p><p>Scandalized gasps all around.</p><p>“It was CAT!!”</p><p>Booing. Lucy could only guess this part of the story was based on true events.</p><p>“And so chimkin got out sword. And poked cat in paw, but not very mean. But Cat ran away. And nuggest were safe from not getting eaten by snaby. Chimkin leave sword for them, for protection from cat, because they need it more because CHIMKIN! Can do KARATE!”</p><p>“YEAH! GO CHIMKIN!” Diana screamed.</p><p>At the dismayed look, Lucy gently shushed the rest of the snabies. </p><p>“So. Other nuggest heard of snaby, but snaby is all the way over big, big ocean. Chimkin went to harbor to get on ship but has no money for ticket! Is very sad. Then! Captain came to nuggest and said: “Chimkin, you so gold, and crunchy and pretty and have shiny armor. So, you can be figure in front of my boat.” And chimkin said yes and they go over ocean. And THEN! Halfway comes bird and attacked poor chimkin! But chimkin was smart! Know bird want shiny armor, so dropped armor and bird go away. And rest of journey was without birds. When they reached other harbor, chimkin say goodbye and went on to find snaby. And they asked and asked and asked…”</p><p>Nikola interrupted themselves with a tiny yawn. The slight shake of Lucy’s shoulders from suppressed laughter at the adorableness dislocated Junior, who had fallen asleep and now gently slid down into the nest.</p><p>“And asked. Until other nuggest said: “I know where snaby. But I want lunch.” And chimkin was hungry too, and wanted to be best looking for snaby! But other nuggest looked very malnourished, so they give. And nuggest said: “Snaby live in house with many book. Over there!” And chimkin saw house! And they ran and ran, and then they met snaby, and snaby eated them, and it was best nuggest of all time. End!”</p><p>Nikola looked around, expectantly. But all of their siblings had fallen asleep.</p><p>“That was a wonderful story, sweetie.”</p><p>“But… Siblings didn’t hear end…”</p><p>Nikola sounded close to tears. </p><p>“Shh, let me tell you something, ok?”</p><p>Lucy opened her hand to Nikola as an invitation, gently moving them to her face after they slid on.</p><p>“It’s wonderful that you are able to tell stories. But it’s even more impressive that you wanted to tell a bedtime story and you did it perfectly. After all it is meant to make the others fall asleep, right? And you can tell them the ending again tomorrow. They will probably want to act it out for your fathers too!” she whispered.</p><p>Nikola, who had curled up in her hand, brightened at the prospect.</p><p>“Ohh, like real play! Like snekspeare!”</p><p>“Yes, like snekspeare. Now, go lay down with your sniblings, so you are awake tomorrow.”</p><p>With that, Nikola slithered off her hand and took the same way Junior had. They were asleep before reaching the nest.</p><p>Lucy carefully cradled the nest in her arms, moving it to their room and setting it down. She turned off the lights and plugged in their tiny demon and angel nightlight. When she checked again, they were all curled up against each other, like a gordian knot no one would every dare to try and solve.</p><p>“Goodnight, you cuties,” she whispered and closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a>1 <sup></sup> Yes, you read that right. It was also quite stormy, but that is irrelevant. <sup>[<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note2" name="note2"></a>2 <sup></sup> Cricket. <sup>[<a href="#return2">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note3" name="note3"></a>3 <sup></sup> Ponyo. <sup>[<a href="#return3">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note4" name="note4"></a>4 <sup></sup> The ever-favored pompom game, hide and sneek and their version of Marco polo, which really was just classic Marco polo but instead screaming “I love you” and “I love you too”. <sup>[<a href="#return4">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note5" name="note5"></a>5 <sup></sup> No, yawning and dozing off does NOT count as tired. <sup>[<a href="#return5">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note6" name="note6"></a>6 <sup></sup> Nevermind that nothing he said was actually said out loud, instead shared via mental link, which meant his siblings could still hear him perfectly well. <sup>[<a href="#return6">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><br/>Come visit my tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens">goodduckingomens</a>.<br/>Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>